


[盾叉冬叉]幻影（普通人AU，主CP盾叉冬叉，SM）

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人物设定：大盾是神盾特警，Rumlow是Hydra首席CEO，Bucky是在Hydra卧底警探，可能会出现寡叉（当小S遇上超级S）~</p><p>注：是S叉M盾！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01

Steve是被冻醒的，他惊慌地发现，他正全裸地被人铐在床上。

他的头脑十分混沌，最后的记忆是在他在执行一个任务中……

他呈现一个大字形，四肢都被牢牢铐在床柱上，他一眼就瞥见了自己沉睡的小兄弟，赤裸的羞耻感让他难堪。

 

“醒了吗？Rogers探员？”一个介于尖锐和沙哑间的男声传过来，这不免让Steve一惊。

“你是谁？”

一个黑发男子从角度刁钻的阴影里走出来，强烈的黄光打在眼睛上，让Steve一时间适应不了。在他发黑的视野中出现了一张意式风格浓重的男性面孔，男人黑色的坚硬胡须给他涂增一种成熟的情感，狼一样的琥珀色眼中闪烁着温暖的光芒。

 

“Brock Rumlow。Oh，我忘了，你的手被铐起来了。”男人带着恶质的调笑收回手掌，金发男人湛蓝的瞳孔中燃烧着熊熊烈火。

“Hydra的首席CEO。”Steve说得咬牙切齿，Hydra，表面是个跨国集团，暗地里却经营着非法营生。

“WOW~我好意外，大名鼎鼎的神盾Rogers探员竟然认得我？”Rumlow故做夸张，他欣赏男人气得牙根痒痒却又无可奈何的模样。他在新闻上见到这位警官时，就在私底下臆想过他制服的肉体是多少充满诱惑，他的手指在金发男人的怒视下捻压着对方逐渐硬挺的乳头。

“对，我差点忘了，Barnes那个叛徒告诉你有关Hydra的一切了，对不对？”金发男人用力的转头，怒火中烧的蓝眸射出锐利的眼光，如果目光能杀人的话，现在Rumlow已经成了被捅的蜂窝，但事实不是这样。

“Bucky不是叛徒！”

“对，你们管他叫什么来着~对，卧底。”指尖陷进男人胸口深色的肉粒中，Steve疼得直吸气，但是下腹却羞耻地坚硬了起来。

 

“你们把他怎么了？”Steve紧咬下唇，铁铐被他挣得咔咔做响。

Bucky是他的发小，两一起进入神盾，被称为神奇拍挡。直到Bucky申请去Hydra做卧底的那个任务后，他就再没见过老友，所以这次他才以自己为饵想深入Hydra。

“我们？”Rumlow装得无辜至极，他摊开手，“你得去问SM俱乐部把他怎么了。”

“你这混蛋！”一个响亮的巴掌印在Steve白皙的俊脸上，黑发男人抽出一张湿巾擦着手。

“我还想问你们把Rollins怎样了呢。”Rumlow泄愤似地虐待着手下肿胀的乳头，直到金发青年变了脸色才住手。

Jack也是和他一路打拼走到现在的兄弟，结果因为Barnes的出卖，Jack冒名顶替他被神盾收监了。

 

“这是哪？”Steve在盘算着逃脱或是救援的可能性，当他看清被囚的空间时，他感觉那可能很渺茫。

“Rogers警探，以你警校高材生的智商能猜不到这是哪里吗？”

看一屋子的SM道具来判断，这应该是某家SM俱乐部，也许还隶属Hydra旗下。

“警官，色情服务现在是合法的。”Rumlow取下散鞭，用鞭毛抵着金发青年的下巴，一路轻轻滑到阴阜。

“袭警和绑架！”皮革轻擦皮肤的麻痒让Steve绷紧身体，他用眼刀凌迟着男人，他更可耻自己的异常反映。

“警徽呢？或是其他任何能证明你身份的证件呢？”黑发男人此刻笑得像只狡猾的狐狸，Steve是便装出击，至于其他，这男人早已把他扒个精光！

“而且你不要忘了，各界人士都有不能说的小秘密。”散开的皮革按住双唇，呛鼻的皮草味让Steve想躲避。

“我有视频可以证明是Rogers警官你……”鞭柄戳得胸口泛着轻微疼痛，“是自愿进来的。”

Rumlow打开视频，内容让Steve目瞪口呆，他亲昵地揽住黑发人双双走进了一家夜店，但他没想到这家夜店同是也是个SM俱乐部！

据情报说，Hydra的首席CEO——Brock Rumlow喜好男性，而且常出现在这家夜店。为了查找Bucky的下落，Steve接手了这个任务，但他却栽了跟头。

 

“所以做为CEO，我不款待你一下怎么行？”

在金发青年惊讶的眼神下，Rumlow托着一个盒子走过来，里面是样式繁多的口球和口枷。

“选个你喜欢的。”琥珀色的眼睛一眨，就像情人间的调情，如果前提不是其中一人被捆绑得像个祭品的前提下。

Steve瞪了眼奸笑的男人，索性紧闭双眼不去理睬，他承受得住拷问。

“那么不配合啊。”

Steve听到男人离去的脚步，他再睁眼时黑发男人突然放大的脸吓着了他，在他分神间隙里男人掐开他的牙关节塞了团东西进来。

“既然你不要口枷，那用我的袜子吧。”Steve听完气得想翻白眼，难怪口中那么大的异味！

02

“Rogers警官，欢迎来到幻影！”这家夜店名叫幻影，Rumlow自顾自做着介绍，无视青年锐利的眼刀。

“现在，我是你的调教师，你是我的客人。”指尖轻轻搔刮着Steve的乳尖，期间不免听到青年压抑的呜咽。

“呜……”原为胸口上突现的疼痛让Steve忍不住呜咽，黑发男人带着职业笑容，一手抻直散鞭的鞭穗。黑亮的皮革绷得笔直，从它伸直的长度能估计出它蕴含着多大的弹力，拍打声响起同时金发青年被迫后仰头颅，他白皙的胸口撒下一片零碎的红痕。

 

连续的抽打过后，Steve的胸口一片红痕，深刻均匀。金发青年胸膛急促地起伏，额角突起的青筋恐怖狰狞，血丝一点点爬上眼白犹如雪原上出现的熔岩液。

汗水浸湿了金发，胸口火辣的疼痛就像被生生揭下一层皮，但折磨并未就此休止。

凶猛的一鞭抽下去，青年挺起身体，但被铁铐所阻无力地跌回来。Rumlow略微施力，皮下较深的紫红色缓慢地扩大面积，金发青年倒吸着冷气。愤怒的蓝眸紧紧盯视着他，没有挣扎更没有哀求的举动，他只是注视着实施折磨的男人，眼中只有不向他妥协的坚定。

“你看起来还很精神，我们继续。”

无情的鞭鞑落在腰腹、侧臀、大腿内侧，然后力道适合地伺候着青年的阴囊，Rumlow想要摧毁这名警官的坚定。

 

“你还满意吗？”不意外收到了金发青年凶狠的瞪视，但那双蒙了层水雾的蓝眼只会让情况看来更加色情。

“宝贝儿，你的精神头真棒！”鞭柄狠狠压迫着阴阜与阴茎连接的部位，他感觉到Steve坚硬的阴茎弹起，并且从对方清澈的眼中捕捉到惊慌。

Rumlow短暂地离开，Steve本能告诉他后面还有更糟糕的等着他。然后男人拿着一瓶东西返回，那应该是润滑剂一类的东西。

Rumlow并未搭话，他只是将透明的稀释乳状体倾倒在掌心，多余的从手掌外缘淌下滴落在Steve肚脐周围。黑发男人把液体赶进他的肚脐，过爽的清凉让他有种灼痛的感觉，他扭动着身体想躲避这恶意的戏弄。

 

“这些是助性润滑液。”男人边介绍边将它大面积地涂抹在他身体上，男人特别照顾了乳头，在润滑剂的刺激下敏感的乳头更加肿胀。然后男人拿出乳夹，在尖细的金属刺激乳肉的一刻，莫名的电流击中下腹，胯下的玩意更痛了。

Rumlow面露得意的笑容，沾满润滑液的手握住性器，轻柔细致地抚摸着它，感觉着那根阴茎在他手中变热、变烫、变坚硬。

“你真是有个傲人的阳物。”这不是恭维，而是事实。

“不然你的Bucky对你那么念念不忘。”在金发青年瞪视他时收紧手，他看到Rogers下巴尖扬起，颈正面的肌肤像会被拉断。

Rumlow轻抚着藏匿于淡金色毛发中的巨龙，仿佛在抚摸他最喜爱的宠物，从根部抚摸到茎冠。温暖柔软的指腹轻压阴囊，手指沿着卵蛋中空的组织感受着青年轻微的颤抖。

“粉红色的，处男？”恶意地挑眉，他果然看到青年羞红的脸，这问题对所有男性来说都可谓是禁区。手指用力下搓，让包皮内脆弱的海棉体组织暴露。

 

“呜！”Steve后仰身体，Rumlow的舌头在舔舐着失去保护的海棉体，并且不时轻咬，痛感和难以名状的快感混合着双重进攻。

不要！Steve的声音全被塞在口腔里，当温暖的口腔包裹性器时，他几乎是无意识地插胯，将自己送进更深的地方。

“别那么性急。”Rumlow吐出性器，改为用手撸动，狡黠的笑容在他脸上。他弹了弹青年乳头上的夹子，听到了青年被情欲主宰的呜咽。

舌尖调皮地划过尿道，青年狂颤了一下，他满意地将性器塞进喉咙深处。当浑圆的顶端顶得他有反胃感时停止，轻轻震动声带，给青年更深的刺激，青年的呜咽已经带上了哭腔。


	2. Chapter 2

03

“年轻人，其实很多人喜欢从疼痛中获得至高快感。”男人手中的情趣电击棒就像一根教鞭，它正从顶尖冒出蓝色的电光，那些活跃的“噼啪”电击声就像调皮的孩子般。

蓝色的电流被点在胸口，Steve闷嗯着挺起身体，快速的电击落在身体各处。就像有无数根小针穿刺着他的皮肤，铁铐磨得四肢有些痛，那些咣咣的金属碰撞声显示了他的挣扎是多么徒劳。

 

“好了，Boy!”重重的一巴掌拍在胃部，Steve吃痛地收紧腹部肌肉。

“来点更刺激的。”Rumlow说话间换上一个小耙子型的玻璃棒，淡紫色的电流通汇整根玻璃棒，那颜色看起来漂亮又诡异。

在腹股三角区的电击引出金发青年再次的悲鸣，青年眼中的坚定开始动摇，在电流刺激性器周围时Steve呜呜轻叫着，大腿内侧的肌肉因电流刺激而呈现痉挛状态，他整个人都显得狼狈至极。

Rumlow有些厌倦了沉默，他粗鲁地抽出塞在青年口中的袜子。

 

“停下！”金发青年取回话语权后第一句不是求饶或是其他什么，这听起来更像是一种命令般，青年为他的鲁莽付出了代价，马眼处的电击险些让他失禁。

“记住了，你要说请！”电击棒贴着柱身狠狠一划到底，青年在颤抖中发出惨叫。

“住手！……呜……”Steve感觉男人的手指探索他后穴时启图出声阻止，但男人的拍击落在股缝中的穴口上，一股难以忍受的刺痛让Steve顿时湿了眼眶。

男人没给他任何机会，沾着润滑剂的手指蛮横地撬开了他闭合的穴口，这次他聪明地没再出口阻止，而是努力放松那里陌生的肌群接受闯入者。体内突然传来的清凉让他瑟缩，每当他退缩腹部都会承受男人掌风凌厉的拍击，腹部和后面的双重痛楚让Steve崩溃。

“不！”震动的肛塞顶住穴口，Steve的防线再次被冲垮，他无力地摇头。

 

“放松。”粘滑的液体顺着肛塞尖钝的头部淌下，塞进一半时，青年的身体主动吸进肛塞，直到那个圆形的底座将穴口完全挡死。

Steve咬紧下唇，羞耻感已经让他无地自容。

“不！”他感觉到有东西顶住了电动肛塞，惊恐的神情穿过蓝眸，他已经有模糊的预感了。

“啊！”电流被金属肛塞导入体内，肠壁的那一下冲击仿佛融了那层脆弱的膜一样，口水无法控制地顺着嘴角流下，一切感官都凌乱了。

“不……”男人恶劣地抵住肛塞，源源不断的电击持续折磨着柔软的体内，胀痛的性器前端冒出了前液，零星的前液落在小腹上，性器却一直处在胀痛的亢奋状态。刺痛引发的莫名感觉冲刷着大脑，眼前一阵阵白光闪烁，腹部的肌肉抽搐得就像脱离了思想，他无法阻止。

全身的细胞都在叫嚣着疼痛，从性器到后穴，下体被疼痛掌控，灼烧和饱胀的剧痛及生不如死的感觉让Steve流下屈辱的眼泪。

 

“怎么哭了呢？”Rumlow大发慈悲地移开电击棒，关闭肛塞的电源，怜悯地拭去青年的泪水和汗水。

“很痛？”

“嗯。”青年示弱地点点头。

“不喜欢这样？”手指轻按肛塞底托，青年颤抖得更厉害。

“是的，很恐怖。”青年哭红的双眼看着他，如果忽略他挺立的性器，金发青年的状态很符合被凌虐的凄惨像。

“然后呢？”Rumlow轻轻拨动着肛塞，他很有耐心地等待，他欣赏青年的无助、羞耻和纠结。

 

“请把它取出来。”低声细语却足够让Rumlow听得真切，黑发男人勾起一个胜利的微笑，他达到了预期效果。

“放松，警官先生。”Rumlow一点向外拉出肛塞，以一种折磨人的缓慢速度，缓慢到让Steve放松到紧张。

在肛塞完全被取出后，Rumlow又在被折磨的穴口上补了一巴掌，金发青年顿时瑟缩着挤出泪花。然后，他掰开青年双腿观看着花形的肉穴一点点恢复紧绷的闭合状态，全过程Steve一直因为羞耻而闭着眼。

 

“听话，别再白费力气寻找Bucky了，你找不到他了。”Rumlow的低语就像是诅咒，Steve惊慌地瞪着他，难道Bucky真的已经……

他的思绪再次被奔走，黑发男人抚上他的性器，温暖的口腔给阴茎灭顶的快感。比起被侵入后穴，Steve更喜欢被刺激阴茎。湿润紧窒的口腔仿佛让胀痛的性器找到了归宿，喷张的血管中带着原始的冲动，充血的海绵体饱胀得蓄势待发。只缺那么最后一点刺激，在这紧要关头男人却再次放弃抚慰他的性器。

“警官先生，你是想要我，还是想要它。”Rumlow手中晃动的电动肛塞让Steve绷紧了身体，在男人浅色的瞳孔里倒映着他惊慌的脸孔。

“你……啊！”男人竟然抬起电击棒点了他的阴囊。

“那你应该称呼我为什么？”

“……Master……”金发青年因为多重的羞耻在颤抖，为再次险些失禁的冲动和自己屈服在疼痛带来快感的事实，他只想快点解放。

“Good Boy。”

 

接下来的情形出乎Steve的意料，男人竟然分开腿坐在了他被充分润滑过的阴茎上，紧绷的肉穴主动地将他吸进去，过度的温暖和柔软让Steve在进去的一刻差点射出来。

“别这么惊讶，我是个Buttom，但这不妨碍我做一个S。你朋友Bucky，曾经也是个合格的M。”


End file.
